


All I Want For Christmas

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Drunk!Fitzsimmons, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Unresolved Romantic Tension, which was a lot of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Fitz and Simmons are on their way home from a night at the Boiler Room....and Jemma is tired of Fitz being completely oblivious to her feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Requested by [cosmiclaras](http://cosmiclaras.tumblr.com/) from [these AU prompts on Tumblr.](http://cosmiclaras.tumblr.com/post/134228248516/blakesmilitia-im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas)

" _Let it snow, let it snoooooooooow,_ " Leo Fitz belted out, stumbling slightly in his steps. Jemma Simmons grabbed onto his arm to steady him, laughing out loud as she did.

"Fitz, that is absolutely terrible!" The biochemist chuckled, not daring to mention how adorable his rendition of the song was. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not my fault you don't know natural talent-" he muttered under his breath. "Honestly, need I remind you about your cover of  _All I Want for Christmas is you?_ " 

Jemma blushed hotly, remembering how embarrassing it had been two hours ago, stumbling on stage in the middle of a karaoke bar, screaming out the lyrics to the Mariah Carey song. Even more embarrassing was the fact that it had been a drunk serenade to Fitz.  _Fitz._ The drunk idiot standing beside her, as clueless as ever. "Not my fault some people are just completely oblivious to everything," Jemma retorted hotly. Suddenly she was mid-air, having found a slick of ice on the pavement. The next second she was flat on her bum in the middle of a snow-covered road. "Owww..." she groaned as she sat up. Fitz rushed up toward her, as if to pick her up, but found the same exact spot of ice, and ended up doing a flail in mid-air, before landing flat on his face right beside her.

"Leo--" Jemma cried out, reaching forward and rolling him over onto his back. His eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing. "Fitz!?" She pressed finger to his neck and prayed to everything she knew of. And somehow found a pulse...a very strong pulse.

She scowled. "You are holding your breath."

Fitz's eyes opened and there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. "So I was," he grinned. "Because I'm so funny."

"Because you're so drunk, more like." Jemma replied, standing up and reaching down to help him up to his feet.

"You're just as drunk. If not more. How many times can the word 'drunk' be used in a sentence? I feel as if we could beat Guinness World Records soon." A beat. "Do they even have a record for that?"

"I haven't checked recently to be able to tell you that," Jemma said with a laugh, brushing off some of the snow off of Fitz's coat. "But I'm pretty sure some of us broke the record on how many drinks you can have in a night."

"We stayed well within the legal limit, whatever that is," Fitz retorted as they started off again, paying a bit more attention to their surroundings this time. "And I've been doing this a very long time, thank you."

"You're twenty six."

"Plenty of drinks can been consumed between those twenty six years, Simmons. Plenty."

"Fitz, you have been legal for five years."

"Like anyone cares at the Academy. All you have to do is bribe the right bar-tender with a state-of-the-art microscope."

"Fitz!" Jemma gasped, turning to him in surprise.

"Well, I had to find something to do in the Boiler Room, didn't I? Not like I had much other choice, no one wanted to hang out with the pink-cheeked freshmen with ideas more brilliant than the rest of them. Compared to me, they were all idiots."

"Apparently alcohol adds ten pounds to your ego," Jemma said, rolling her eyes as they finally found themselves in front of her apartment building. 

"You were the smartest of them all, though," Fitz said quietly. "Smarter than me. Probably, since you love homework so much. Honestly woman, you love homework  _too much._ "

Jemma blushed slightly before gathering her wits. "A compliment? You must really be drunk."

"Well, when you're drunk you do things and say things you normally wouldn't. It's like um....I don't really have a comparison to what it is like." Fitz chuckled ever so slightly.

"Like when you're in love," Jemma said suddenly, without thinking. As soon as the words escaped her lips, the air around them instantly changed. She felt her cheeks warm, and noticed Fitz's ears had gone maroon. 

"Yeah, that," he replied quietly. "A dangerous combination if you're both, though. Especially if you're with the person that you, um...like."

"I didn't say like."

"No, but I mean...um.....well....the person that you, um....love." He stammered, attempting to look at everything but Jemma. "That's your front door," he added, as if just noticing it for the first time.

"So it is," Jemma agreed, not bothering to look at the wreath covered door. Instead, she kept staring at Fitz. He seemed to be aware of this, and his cheeks blushed even brighter. Suddenly, the heavens opened above them and they were suddenly showered in flurries of snow. Fitz let out a small, awkward laugh. 

"It's snowing," he said. "Talk about a picture-perfect moment, eh?" 

"Almost," Jemma replied. After a moment, she spoke again. "Fitz."

"Hm, yeah?" He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed together once more. Taking a few seconds to gather her nerve, she grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him down towards her, closing the distance between them and planting her lips firmly against his.

After a long few moments of snow and snogs, they pulled away, smiling. "What I said earlier was a lie, by the way." Fitz said immediately, grinning broadly.

"What?"

"That was the best version I've ever heard of _All I Want for Christmas is You._ "

"Good thing since it was meant for you," Jemma said, taking his hand in hers and smiling at him. "It's snowing and you're drunk, and I've got hot cocoa and Doctor Who Christmas specials inside."

"Don't think there's any competition, but um, for the sake of arguments, which Christmas specials?"

"All of them."

"Brilliant, then." Fitz replied, beaming at her as she unlocked the front door. "I don't suppose you would happen to have Aspirin inside as well?"

"Top of the fridge."

"Thank god."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was so much fun to write, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Feel free to comment!


End file.
